eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Dungeon magazine
Dungeon magazine, originally called Dungeon Adventures, is a magazine focused on role-playing games, particularly Dungeons & Dragons. It was first published by TSR, Inc. in 1986 as a bimonthly periodical. Since then, Dungeon has regularly produced a variety of self-contained, pre-scripted, playtested game scenarios, often called "modules", "adventures" or "scenarios". History Advertised for the first time in sister publication Dragon magazine issue 107 (March 1986), Dungeon Adventures debuted in the fall of 1986. At first, Dungeon Adventures was published by subscription only by TSR, Inc., the publishers of Dungeons & Dragons. However, Dungeon Adventures (later simply called Dungeon) was soon available via newsstands. TSR, Inc. was purchased in whole by gaming company Wizards of the Coast in 1990, and Wizards of the Coast acquired the rights to all Dungeons & Dragons materials, including Dungeon magazine. Wizards of the Coast continued to publish Dungeon magazine until late 2002, when Paizo Publishing acquired publishing rights to both Dungeon and Dragon as part of a move by Wizards of the Coast to divest business ventures not related to its core business. Paizo Publishing continued to release the monthly Dungeon magazine until September 2007, when Wizards of the Coast announced it would not renew Paizo's publishing rights to Dungeons & Dragons materials. Dungeon magazine was on hiatus until June of 2008, when Wizards of the Coast relaunched Dungeon as online content to coincide with the launch of the 4th edition of Dungeons & Dragons. Dungeon magazine continues to be released online monthly. Eberron main content Dungeon magazine has published a wide number of content for the Eberron campaign setting, both as a periodical published by Paizo Publishing and as a PDF released by Wizards of the Coast. A number of writers have written modules and articles for Dungeon, including Eberron creator Keith Baker. In June of 2011, Dungeon began a regular series, Eye on Eberron, with articles written by Keith Baker. As a Paizo publication * Critical Threats: Lord of Blades (character spotlight) - Issue #111 * Queen with Burning Eyes (adventure) - Issue #113 * Steel Shadows (adventure) - Issue #115 * Fallen Angel (adventure) - Issue #117 * The Ring of Storms (backdrop) - Issue #122 * Crypt of Crimson Stars (adventure) - Issue #123 * Temple of the Scorpion God (adventure) - Issue #124 * Pit of the Fire Lord (adventure) - Issue #125 * Murder in Oakbridge (adventure) - Issue #129 * Chimes at Midnight (adventure) - Issue #133 * Tensions Rising (adventure) - Issue #136 * Riding the Rail (adventure) - Issue #143 * The Aundairian Job (adventure) - Issue #147 * Quoth the Raven (adventure) - Issue #150 As a Wizards of the Coast PDF * Keep on the Shadowfell Conversion (game mechanics) - Issue #155 * Heart of the Forbidden Forge (adventure) - Issue #167 * Campaign Workbook: The Blasphemer (character spotlight) - Issue #169 * Explore Fairhaven (backdrop) - Issues #170, 173, and 175 ** Explore Fairhaven - Issue #170 ** Explore Fairhaven: Agents and Enemies - Issue #173 ** Explore Fairhaven: Villains and Vagabonds - Issue #175 * Expeditionary Dispatches: Guardians of the Labyrinth (backdrop) - Issue #172 * Creature Incarnations: Living Spells (game mechanics) - Issue #175 * The Maze of Shattered Souls (adventure) - Issue #177 * Explore Taer Lian Doresh (backdrop) - Issues #178, 181, and 184 ** Explore Taer Lian Doresh: The Fortress of Broken Dreams - Issue #178 ** Explore Taer Lian Doresh: Agents and Enemies - Issue #181 ** Explore Taer Lian Doresh: Villains and Vendettas - Issue #184 * Explore Q'barra (backdrop) - Issues #182 and 185 ** Blood and Dragonshards: Explore Q'barra, Part 1 - Issue #182 ** Poison Dusk, Black Sun: Explore Q'barra, Part 2 - Issue #185 * Eye on Eberron: The City of Zarash’ak (backdrop) - Issue #191 * Eye on Eberron: Kyrzin, the Prince of Slime (character spotlight) - Issue #192 * Eye on Eberron: Lost: The Shapeshifting Village (backdrop) - Issue #193 * Eye on Eberron: Daask (organization spotlight) - Issue #194 * Eye on Eberron: Fort Bones (backdrop) - Issue #195 * Eye on Eberron: Taer Syraen (backdrop) - Issue #196 Eberron support content In addition to articles specifically geared towards Eberron, there have been a number of Dungeon articles that have focused on D&D mechanics that have originated in Eberron, or articles that have touched upon Eberron content as part of a greater article. Those articles are included below. As a Wizards of the Coast PDF * Aerial Battles (game mechanics) - Issue #180 Category:Magazines